


Shinobi in Chains

by AzureCipher



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Worship, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Master/Pet, Passion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureCipher/pseuds/AzureCipher
Summary: The events that occurred in those frost covered mountains are anything but over. Remember what you told Naruto, Kiba? Cause he wont let you forget. Returning to the village to give their report, Kiba find himself heavy with trepidation of anyone ever discovering what occurred or worse, his confession! Struggling against his own desires, another figure steps in.What exactly occurred in those years Naruto was away and why does he look at Asuma so fondly.
Relationships: Sarutobi Asuma/Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto/Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto/Sarutobi Asuma, Uzumaki Naruto/Sarutobi Asuma/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 21
Kudos: 47





	1. What happened in the mountains...

**Author's Note:**

> This continues where my first story Frost Bitten Shinobi left off.

Kiba shifted nervously outside the hokage’s office. Yanking his collar higher, he glanced to his right. Naruto was resting in the nearby chair without a care in the world, eyes closed to those who walked by. He appeared almost bored with having to wait to give the report on what occurred in the mountains. For Kiba, he couldn’t stop rubbing the bite marks on his neck. That night with Naruto left his body riddled with marks and bruises.

Despite the cool weather outside, he still wore long sleeves to conceal the aftermath. After all, Kiba still had a reputation as Top Dog to withhold…Well, that is what he believed anyway. The rest residents of the village, eh not so much. 

“Naruto, Kiba?” The hokage will see you.

Leaping from the chair, Naruto sauntered in, flashing the canine ninja a dark grin before vanishing into the large office. Reluctantly, Kiba followed. Lady Tsunade waved them both forward, mounds of paper working covering her desk. The whole office was filled with stacks of new records and legal documents that needed reviewing and signing. A viscous never-ending cycle she greatly wished to step away from, if just for a day. 

“Kiba, Naruto, good to hear you made it back in one piece. I bet you are over joyed be back where it’s warm.” Shifting a thick book out the way, her eyes fell on the two. “Mission report?”

“Negative finding.” Naruto replied, a professionalism made Tsunade blink in disbelief. “I scouted the dig site, no signs of intruders or even activity. Whole yard was left to rot into oblivion.”

“Kiba?”

Shrugging, “Blondie is right.” At least Kiba seemed to be acting normal. “I checked the main shafts for any signs of life. Nothing. Even the wildlife stirred clear, despite the warmth of the caverns. Whole place was rather unnerving, I can see why the local communities stir clear of the place.”

Tsunade chewed her bottom lip. “I was certain my intel was solid. Was the mining complex a decoy for something bigger?”

“Lady Tsunade?” The two asked, seeing the concern plastered across her face. 

“What? Oh, nothing. Good job both of you. I am just confused my finding were incorrect. I should be grateful though, otherwise you two would have been in trouble.” The whole mission reeked of foul play. A concern for later. “Anyway, I am grateful for your work out there. I know how treacherous that mountainside is.” 

“Why was the mine left to rot?” Naruto asked, having been curious since they arrived there. “Even the machines still had fuel in their tanks. Seems like a waste of resources.”

Fingers laced together, Tsunade stiffened with a dark sincerity. “That is classified information, Naruto. Information you are not privy to, but rest assured I would not place any of my people in danger they could not handle.” Naruto could feel his brow arch, despising being left in the dark about his own missions. The desire to demand information on what the mission was for stoked his temper, but Tsunade matched his cold glare. “You two are dismissed and do enjoy the warm weather.”

Bowing, they turned to leave. “Oh and Kiba?”

Freezing midstride, “Y-y-ess Lady Tsunade?” A vicious chill coursed through is veins.

“The burns on your neck…” His heart seized up in anxiety. “If those frost burns don’t improve by tomorrow, see the medical teams right away. Frost bite can cause seriously cellular damage and those wounds are too close to your critical arteries.”

Y-y-yes of course! Have a great day.” 

In all her years, she couldn’t recall a man blushing as red as Kiba while dashing out of the office. Looking to Naruto, he only shrugged and walked out without a word on input on the matter.

Outside though, Kiba was pacing back and forth. Seething hatred while looking to the building’s main doors. His eyes narrowed as Naruto walked out while whistling to himself. The blonde was perfectly contempt even as was thrown against the nearby wall.

“Yessss.” He asked, starring Kiba dead in the eyes. “Something the matter?”

“This is your fault!”

Looking around, “The weather? I know I am good, but I can’t control the weather, umth!!!” He winced as Kiba slammed him back against the wall. “Hey now, be nice. I’m fragile.”

“The hokage saw your bite marks, dick head!” Kiba roared. “What if she asked why or commented on what they were?!”

“Turtleneck sweaters?” Naruto jested, basking in the seething frustration that oozed from his partner. “How else would you like me to mark you, Kiba?” Leaning in, his voice was so hot against the abused neck. “I could collar you, maybe sink my teeth into your pecs.”

Swallowing, the brunet couldn’t keep the grip he held against Naruto’s collar. “Sh-shut up.” A hot slickness brushed his neck as Naruto licked up to his ear. “St-stop it…Not here…” He couldn’t move, Naruto lustful nature muddled his constitution. “You still owe me dinner.”

Pulling away, “Oh yeah! I guess I owe you big for winning our bet. Still can’t believe you beat me. How many times did we do Mmmm!!!” 

Slapping a hand over the blonde’s mouth, “Shut your face! I won’t want the whole village knowing what we did. OK?” 

Nodding, Naruto flashed a dark grin before escorting him to the local steakhouse. The challenge was created through a maelstrom of wild passion. Whoever lasted the longest will be treated to dinner by the loser. No questions asked. 

Naruto lay against the dirty floor, panting his disbelief as Kiba still straddled his waist. Both hands were pressing into his stomach as brunet struggled to sit up right, Naruto’s massive twelve-inch rod still buried deep inside him. He traced each curve and bend of the blonde’s sculpted frame while rocking his hips.

“Mmmm! So, deep, master!” Salvia trickled down his chin. Every nerve ending was on fire as Naruto grasped his hips. “AHHHH!! Harder!” Feeling the rod begin to thrust inwards once more, Kiba braced himself. “Nguu, there master! Pump it in there!!!”

Wincing, Naruto’s clawed at his partners waist. Leaving crimson streaks, bucking the dog ninja onto his chest! Before Kiba could even blink, his master was kissing him hungrily! Both swallowing the others moans of climax.

Every muscle in Kiba’s arm’s quake as he struggled to push away. His own seed dripping down his pecs and onto his abs. A cocky smirk of triumph formed as Naruto finally went limp after eight long sessions. 

“Hehe, I win. Not even the great Naruto ca-…” Wobbling to the left, “be-at…Me…” Naruto scrambled his check his partners pulse as he collapsed to the makeshift bedding. 

Sheer panic gripped Naruto’s heart as he placed two fingers to Kiba’s neck. “A pulse, you better not…” Glancing down, “Die… Heh, you dumbass.” His chest slowly rose and fell with deep hearty breaths. The brunet having used to the last reserves of his endurance to conquer the challenge and show who was the best.

“Scared the crap of me dog breath…Idiot.” Nuzzling beside him partner, Naruto pulled the thick gray blanket over them while killing the lights. Within the inky blackness, sleep finally began to take hold, but not before pulling his mate close.

Nose buried into those brunet locks, he could still smell the slick aroma of rust. He didn’t care, he had what he wanted. “Night, Kiba. I’ll hold you to being mine.”

At the steakhouse, Kiba was eagerly devouring anything that was placed in front of him. Not that anyone could blame him. Three mission straights with only rations to consume, fresh food was like water in the desert. Taking a swig of beer, he collapsed against the booth’s padding. 

“Ahhh, so good! I missed real meat and beer.” It was becoming hard to tell if he was flush from the booze or the pleasure he derived from the meal. “I love you steak gods. Never leave me because you are better than sex”

“Ouch.” Naruto joked while attempting to savior his own meal. He still stole glances towards the canine ninja. Tempted to lean over and lick the steak sauce from his lips and maybe elsewhere. “Bet you taste delicious.” He mused to himself.

“Hush you. I won this meal fair and square.”

“That you did.” Naruto replied when an oh so familiar aroma washed through the restaurant. Glance to his right, a bright smile formed at the visitor who towered over him. The stinging aroma of cigarette smoke mixed with the dark riches of the muscular beast’s natural musk. An aroma whose strength was only dwarf by the sheer size of the man. “Hey there, Asuma sensei.”

Looming over the two ninjas, Asuma Sarutobi gave a soft wave of his hand. A drained cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. Meeting the blonde’s gaze, a soft hue of pink washed across both their noses. Memories of time together smoldering to life in the back of their minds.

“Can I join you?” His harden voice was oddly soft today.

“Please. They replied while scooting to the side to make room for the mountain of a man.

Easing in, he quickly stuffed the cold cigarette into his pocket. While neither trained under him growing up, both Kiba and Naruto admired the man. His strength and level headedness were traits they both strived for. His blunt attitude was rather jarring when you first met him, but sometimes being blunt was the best tactic in the long run. Combined. they made him a lethal combatant both on and off the battlefield. Pray you never cross him in a dark alley.

“Heard you had a fun mission in the mountains. How was that?” Waving the waitress, he ordered a drink. 

“Pointless.” Kiba growled, stirring a loose noodle on his plate. “Whole place was deserted. Even the wild life avoided it. Could have sent a single scout and it would have been a cake walk.”

“Kiba and I were able to pass the time ok though.” Naruto added, ignoring the death glares being cast his way. 

“Yeah?” Asuma asked, turning to Naruto with a sly grin. “Anything worth telling or did you two just play cards again?”

“Kiba and I…OW!” Chewing his bottom lip, Naruto flashed his partner a death glare for kicking him right in the shin. “Mmm, no. Jeez, that really hurt Kiba. Why did you kick me so hard? I was just going to explain the poker match he had.”

Looking between the two, a smile formed over the realization of what he was paying witness too. His eyes almost glimmered at the lovers spat, he had to fuel this little inferno. “Wow, Kiba are you that much a of sore loser? Even Choji can beat Naruto is game of cards.”

“Naruto was going to explain how he won!” Kiba snapped. “Cheater! Never let this man deal the cards. He shuffled so he always has the better hand.”

“Whatever dog breath! You lost fair and square, work on your tell!” Insults being flung in three, two…One. “Sore loser!”

“Card cheat!”

“Doggy chew toy!”

“Air headed blonde!”

“BETA!”

“FOX BITCH!”

Kunai knives flashed across the table as both men reached for the others collar. Blades mere centimeters from their throats. The whole restaurant froze at the mounting tension that radiated from their booth. Asuma meanwhile was sneaking a few bites from both their plates. 

“Call me a beta again and you will be drinking ramen through a feeding tube!” Kiba snarled, fangs flashing.

Orange charka blazes around the blondes outstretched arms. “I can grind you into dog chow before you could even touch me. Your glorified doggy treat!”

“They this is pretty, good. Excuse me?” Turning to the stunned waitress, Asuma flashed a noble smile. “What did these two get and can you write it down for me? Thanks.”

Finishing his drink, the two were still at flinging insult in a mounting match of who’s charka was stronger. “Well good seeing you both. Whoever kills who, pay the bill and clean up the mess. Later.” Waving to the staff, he wandered out with a wide smirk. Ignoring the pleas from the waitstaff to help them deal with the two feuding lovers. “Get the hose if you are desperate. Naruto will only enjoy it for the first hour.”

Evening had settled through the village far sooner than anyone had expected. The cool blanket of spring air was a welcomed embrace. Flicking his lighter, Asuma tossed his head back in a deep sigh before throwing his smoke into the nearby trash can. Lighter was out of fuel anyway. Although, when he thought about, there was still a pack at home he hadn’t finished.

“Sweet nicotine here I come.” Rounding the corner, his strides slowed to a standstill. “Hehe, you stalking me, kid?

Waving, Naruto was resting on a nearby bench. His sight cast to the stars above. “What ever gets your rocks off, old man.”

“Watch it.” He laughed while taking a rest beside him. 

The street was oddly quite that evening, a pleasant change of pace. The stars flooded the endless black pool above, an astronomer’s dream. Glancing to his right, Asuma couldn’t help but smile at how much the blonde had matured over the years he been away. The rebellious child had grown into a fierce man whose loyalty was boundless. 

With his eyes closed, he didn’t see Naruto scoot in closer. Head resting against his thick pectoral muscle. The hazy aroma of smoke still clung his clothes, not that Naruto minded. He rather enjoyed the scent, though he much preferred the musk he radiated naturally. Reaching up, Naruto stroked the man’s trimmed beard. 

“I thought you said you were quitting the cigarettes?” His beard was so soft and thick.

Shrugging, “Old habits die hard. So, you going to tell me what happened between you and Kiba?” Slipping a hand across the blonde’s waist, he pulled the him onto his waist. Their chest pressing while looking into the other’s eyes. 

“You already can tell.” Naruto cooed while scratching Asuma beard. The soft smile he received always his intention.

“I want the details.” Asuma whispered, nipping at Naruto’s ear. 

A soft purr escaped the younger ninja’s lips. The sharp piercing sent waves of electricity through his body. “What do I get in return?”

“More of me.” He whispered while sliding in closer. Their lips mere centimeters apart when Naruto rose softly. His hands cupping both cheeks of the man before him, lips brushing with unseen desire for more.

Staring into those deep brown eyes, the kiss deepened. Asuma’s fingers dug into the blonde perfect rear end, kneading the toned muscles amidst gaps of pleasure. Sparks of spice dance between them. Naruto’s spicy richness washing over his tongue invoked a primal growl for more. Hips bucking upwards, the grip he held on the blonde tighten

“You taste like whiskey.” Naruto purred as Asuma’s slipped his hands beneath his jacket. “I liked it.”

“Mmmm.” The older man moaned while tracing the blonde’s refined sides. He was still softer then silk after all this time. “Still toy sized I see.” Naruto could only blush in response. Those heated nights still very fresh in his memory. “Right here…” Finger tracing the left pec. “You moaned like a bitch in heat when I bit you. Are you still sensitive?”

There was no waiting for a response. Asuma was leaning in when Naruto grasped his chin sharply. “Bite me, and I won’t tell you what happened in the mountains.”

“Care for a little catching up then?” Asuma whispered sweetly.

Flashing a bright smirk, the two retired the older man’s house. Still a bachelor after all these years, most people who knew Asuma, figured he was a man who couldn’t be tied now. There was a little more truth in that belief then people realized. Some truths were best to remind behind closed doors, don’t you think?

Blonde hair splashed over the couch as Naruto lay back against the armrest. Having stripped down his briefs, the soft light cast shadows across his toned muscular frame. A deep heated purr rolled from his lips as he closed his eyes. 

“Mmmm! Right there Asuma sensei.” Twisting in pleasure, he flexed his muscular right leg. “Ahh, yeah right there. I need this.”

Resting on the far end, Asuma sat in nothing more than a black jockstrap. His thick bulging muscles now exposed for Naruto to eye hungrily. Broad thick shoulder rounded down into thick pectoral muscles, that pushed over his taunt stomach. Muscular thighs spread out over the couch cushions, his feet rubbing the thick package concealed in those orange briefs. Silky black hair covered his pecs and stomach before trailing down his waist. Vanishing beneath the waist band. 

Eyes half closed, he was leaning back into pillow. Naruto right leg being given a deep tissue massage that caused his biceps to flex. “You and Kiba huh?” He asked, fingers kneading into another knot.

“Mmm, yeah.” Wincing, Naruto shifted. “I saw a chance to finally taste that mutt’s sweet body.”

Chuckling, Asuma licks the arch of his friends’ foot. “Yeah? How was he?”

Naruto had to swallow a fit of laughter as the older man teased his foot. “St-stop, you’re being mean.” The arched brow he received made him laugh harder. “Oh fine. You should have seen him beg for it though. I nearly broke him, but every second was pure ecstasy.”

Asuma could almost hear the inner workings of Naruto’s mind churning out a plan. “I love how he struggled to maintain the alpha persona, despite him literally begging me to fuck him. I hope he was serious.”

“Seriously about what?” Asuma asked, kissing the blonde’s calf. 

“He wants me to be his master.” A dark smirk of sinful intentions flashed between the two ninjas. “Yeah, I had the same idea. I have a plan for it.”

Little did they know that across town, Kiba was in a fit of ecstasy himself. Locked away in his room, the canine ninja had his face buried deep into the pillows of his bed to muffle the whimpers of pleasure. The argument at the restaurant concluded with them brawling in the back alley. 

Brawling may not be the proper term….

Pinned against the wall, Kiba flashed his teeth at Naruto. Daring him to poke fun at his livelihood one more time! 

“You have a lot of gal to flash your teeth, at me!” Naruto hissed, slamming a palm beside Kiba’s right ear. “Want to try apologizing again dog breath?” Charka shimmered across his forearm, fingers splintering the brickwork.

“Go fuck yourself, Naruto! I’m no bet-Mmmm!!!” The remark became muffled as Naruto sealed his lips over Kiba’s. Wide eyed, the brunet sank against the wall while Naruto stepped in. A dominating presence mixed with the dripping tang on the blonde lips stifled any resistance he could muster.

“Soo good…” He whimpered, surrendering control. 

Sensing Kiba’s weakening resolve, Naruto broke the embrace for only a mere second before yanking down Kiba’s high collar. The marks of sexual fury still raw to the touch. “Naruto…Please…”

Tensing over the approach bite, Kiba’s eyes widened at the delicate wetness on his flesh. Naruto’s warm tongue lapped each wound slowly. “I didn’t hear an I’m sorry.” The sharpness made his blood run cold.

“What are yo-Ahhhh!! Sto-stop! We’re in public.”

The cries of protest fell on deaf ears as Naruto unbuckled the brunet’s pants. Left hand caressing the growing erection below. Even back home, the canine ninja still prided himself in going commando. Eyeing the leaking rod, Naruto sank to his knees. Stroking the bone to full attention.

“My clone is guarding the only way in.” He said, licking the dripping slit. “Yup, you’d taste fantastic with steak sauce.” Naruto’s sapphire eyes seemed to shimmer in the looming shadows. Meeting Kiba’s gaze, he cupped the heavy orbs before him, right hands slowly stroking the shaft.

A thick stream of precum oozed across Naruto’s fingers. Dripping onto the stained alley road beneath them. Naruto’s eye contact remained firm while he rolled his tongue through the slick. Flashing a cruel smirk before swallowing, tongue cleaning the corner of his mouth.

Looking away in pure embarrassment, “Sh-shut up! Please stop…If we-Mmmm!!!” A hot moisture enveloped his weeping cock. “Ahh!! Not here, not in an alley.” Naruto wasn’t listening, his focus was already cast.

Tongue wrapping around the thick shaft, Naruto slowly worked his way to the base of Kiba’s shaft. The canine ninja slapping a hand over his mouth to mute his lustful cries of ecstasy. 

Feeling his own toes curl, Kiba reach to grasp his partners head, to guide him to every sweet spot. His fingers stroked only air. “Naru?”

“This is for calling me a card cheat.” Pulling away, Naruto wiped his jaw with the back of his hand while walking away. “Later, Kiba.” With a quick adjustment of his jacket, he vanished into the busy street.

“Wait what?! NARUTO!” Stunned, he looked up towards the clone, who gave him a sharp wink before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. “Fuck, I am so horny it hurts. Damn it, Naruto.”

Back in his room, Kiba was resting on his knees, his fingers dripping with slick clear lube, brushed his hole. Two fingers slipped in with a sharp whimper of pleasure. Stroking him just as Naruto did back in the mountains. A third worked in way in while stretching him open, but it wasn’t the same. 

“Fuck!” Growling into the pillows, “Naruto was better at this. He-Mmmm!!!” Shifting the digits, Kiba nuzzled into the thick bedding with a deep purr. “Yeah, just like that Naruto! Ahhh! Work me open for your rod. Ahhh.”

Fingers stroking him closer to sweet climax, Kiba could feel his mind dwell deeper into depravity for his blonde-haired rival. To feel his presence stepping down him once more, that was his sexual hunger. 

A lustful fantasy formed with images of Naruto, nude, foot pressed against his cheek. Flooded his mind. The image shifted as Naruto cast shadow clones. The dank room now full of Naruto’s hung clones. Each licking their lips while stroking their cocks to attention. The original leaned down, foot still pressing him into the cold stone floor.

“You’ve been a naughty Kiba. Insulting your master in front of a senior officer, tsk. Seems like you forget your place dog boy.” A clone snapped a chained collar around his neck, the chain linking the floor. “But, that’s ok. You will have plenty of time to learn your place by pleasing me…” The scowl darkened. “And everyone one of us. Have at it boys!”

Casting his hand, Naruto walked out of the room while clones encircled him.

Panting, Kiba felt as though he could go inane with just his fingers. Reach back, he searched in desperation for the seven-inch dildo he used when feeling extra frisky. It paled in comparison to Naruto, but anything was better than just fingers. 

Rubbing the toy against his hole, the vision shifted to a clone rubbing his thick rod against his butt. Another stepping in, gripping Kiba’s jaw before working his cock down his throat. Both clones and Kiba moaning at the intrusion. The others waited for their turn by stroking their cocks in slow teasing passes. Several clones were exploring the other’s bodies, whispering of what they could do to the ninja. Kiba all the while moaning in sensual heat at being taken by his blonde master. The whole room wafted with his spicy aroma.

Without a hint of warning, Kiba howled in pleasure as the dildo slipped inside him. All seven inches working their way in, a pool of white forming beneath him. “Nar-Naruto, I need you inside me.” He begged into his pillow.

Thrusting the toy inside and out, he matched the pace of the clone in his vision. “Ahhh! Deeper, Naruto! MMmm! Right there, harder!!! I’ll be a good boy!” The toy slammed against his sweet pot with such ferocity, that seed gushed from his cock. Soaking the bedding while throbbing in anticipation for another assault.

Flush with sexual hungry, Kiba weakly pushed back on the bedding beneath him. Panting as he fell back on his knees. A wet whimper escaped him as the toy dug inwards at a sharp angle. “Not enough,” He purred as while stroking his dripping member. “Don’t pull out master! I’ll be a good boy, ahhh!!! Ugh, too deep!!!”

The room turned into an inferno as sweat dripped from the brunet’s sculpted frame. Beads of sweat trickled down his harden abs, soaking the rich treasure trail. “Mmmm, so good, master! Fuck your pet into submission! AHH!!!” Rocking his hips faster, the toy hammered his sweet spots. “Ahhh! Y-yes!!! Master Naruto!!!!”

Molten seed gushed from his throbbing rod, soaking his crotch and legs with the sticky white cream. Panting, he could barely grasp the wall beside him for support as his vision blurred. How long had he been at it? An hour, two?

Last ounce of strength fleeing, Kiba collapsed to the wet stained bedding in an over joyed state. “Master’s so good…Mmmm.” He’d never admit to a soul what occurred this night, this would be the secret he took to the grave. Though the urges were to be claimed again by Uzumaki were unavoidable. He needed help and fast! Sleep first though.

Back Asuma’s estate, Naruto was putting the finishing touches on a little offering of peace, if you will. Leaning over the blonde’s shoulder, Asuma shook his head. “He’s going to murder you where you stand when he gets this.”

Tilting his head back, Naruto flicked the cigarette from the older man’s lips. “You’d said you were quitting those and second...” They looked down at the contents. “It’s not that bad…Is it?”

“He’s going to destroy you in front of the Hokage herself.”

“Maybe.”

“But…” Asuma sank his strong hands on the blonde’s shoulder while leaning in. “If he does, what happens to us? Will I be chopped liver?”

Running his thumbs across the muscular ninja’s bottom lip, he winced as Asuma nipped back. “I need a real master to help me, mmmmm.” Pushing away from the table, Naruto found himself being pulled tight against the older man. Asuma wrapping his right arm cross his chest, sealing him in, while yanking back the left. “There is no replacing what we have.”

“Good.” Asuma whispered with lustful hunger. The hardening bulge concealed by jockstrap, pressing into Naruto’s toned rear. “You better take responsibility for that cigarette, it was my last one.”

Purring, Naruto managed to slip free from the older man’s grasp, turning on his heel in the process. Those lethal sapphire eyes seemed to shimmer while he traced the hairy chest before him. “I know just what you need, master. Allow me to give you everything you crave.”

Dimming the lights, the two retired to a more private setting. The package could wait till morning to be shipped out. The longer the recipient had to wait, the better. There in the faint light of the moon that trickled through the windows, the name glimmered in black ink. 

To: Kiba Inuzuka  
From: U. N and S.A.


	2. A welcome home package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little gift from his favorite blonde arrives in the mail, much to Kiba's confusion. It's content enraging and invoking a sensual hunger to indulge in what he is offered. While Kiba may question is own desires, Naruto finds himself oddly alone. Old friends from the academy either away and having no time to even sit and chat, make him question coming back.

Midday came and went for the village with little disruption or chaos, as so many of the residents had come to expect. In fact, it was turning into a warm spring day with barely a cloud in the sky. The tranquility reached all ends of the village, even the Inuzuka estate was rather peaceful this day. A rare treat indeed. 

Collecting the mail from the carrier, Hana Inuzuka was rather surprised for a package to arrive for her little brother. It seemed rather strange for it to arrive so soon after he arrived back home, but it was hard to say with Kiba.

“Did he have something shipped back home?” Shifting the box under her arm, she wandered back into the main house. “Junk, junk, magazine, junk. Ohh new medical journal. Nice.” 

Slipping through the halls, she tapped Kiba’s bedroom door. “Kiba, mail.” No response. With a little footwork and hand motions she was able to prop the door open without dropping the mail. “Kiba?”

The room was empty. Bed dressing gone along with his laundry hamper. An odd sight but she shrugged it off and headed out into the main yard. Stepping through the back door, the sight before her made her brow arch higher and higher. “Hey mom!”

“What…The hell am I looking at.” Stepping up behind her, Tsume Inuzuka, was equally disturbed why what she was witnessing. Having witness a great deal of truly disturbing displays in the field, this one took the cake for both women. “I’ll call a doctor.”

Just inside the main yard, Kiba was tossing his bedding across the clothes line to dry in the warm sun. Lines of clothes already hung and pinned alongside two batches of laundry. Akamaru dozing just beside his partner and dearest friend, having carried out the laundry baskets. 

“This is so sick and wrong.” Hana mumbled to herself. “Who are you where is my little brother!”

Pinning the blanket, Kiba’s head fell into the damp cloth, muffling a growl of annoyance. “WHAT?!” Turning sharply on his heel to stare down his sister. “A guy can’t do laundry when he gets home?! I live here after all, damn it!”

“Yes, but you have never done laundry.” The two women retorted with equal disbelief. “Ever!”

“Well…” Red hues washed over the canine ninja’s cheeks. “I didn’t want you washing my personal clothes. It’s unbecoming of a man.” Both Hana and Akamaru snorted a hard chuckled such a comment. Both knowing very well Kiba rarely wore underwear if at all. “Oh shut up both of you! Besides, I was bored and it was nice day out. So, yeah, laugh!”

“If Kiba starts picking flowers, beat some sense into him. He clearly hit his head.” Tsume laughed while heading back into the house. “Hehe, someone finally knock my son down a peg or two. I can’t wait meet them.”

Resting on the deck to enjoy the cool breeze, Hana eyed her brother. Neck still a little pink from the “frostbite” he received during the mission. Made sense, his clothes reeked industrial water and rust. 

“Bet he fell into a retaining pool.” She figured. The neck was an odd spot all things considered, but she had seen worse. Still, his attitude was wrong, almost less cocky. “You sure you’re ok? You’ve been…Off as of late. Did you lose a duel or something?”

“I’m fine.” Sharp and to the point without even turning around. “Drop it!”

“You know you can talk to me. I’m not going to scold you or give you crap like mom does.”

Straightening a shirt on the line, Kiba paused. “I’m fine…Just thinking about stuff, ok?”

The odd silence that followed was neither comforting or reassuring for Hana or Kiba, but neither pressed the topic further. “Oh yeah, you have a package.”

Blinking in confusion, “Package? I didn’t order anything.”

“Here I was about to…Oh crap! I have to meeting in five minutes!” Handing off the box, Hana darted through the halls and vanished into the streets. Panicking over the mere notion of being late for this critical meeting she had planned for over a month now. 

“At least I don’t remember ordering anything.” Resting the porch edge, along with the swift swipe of a knife, Kiba rummaged through the contains. “U. N and S.A., who has those initials, hmmmm.”

Resting atop brown paper packaging was a hand-written letter address to Kiba directly. Odd to say the least, usually the letter was bound to the package. Not inside in it.

“Dear Kiba,

It was exhilarating to finally go on another mission with you. Even if it was to a frozen mine in the mountains. Heater was rust bucket so don’t think I got anymore comfort than you did. There was something about those mountains I just can’t put my finger on, but I didn’t like them. Maybe I am being paranoid, but that whole mission seemed…Wrong? Still not sure just yet.

Still can’t believe you got soaked by a rotting water pipe. What are the odds?! I thought dogs like water...Kidding, kidding. I already can hear you growling. Calm down. Listen about…What you said. You know about us…Did you mean it? 

I will be honest, it was an amazing night and we were both horny as fuck. Well I was, Kiba you have such a perfect ass. I mean, you were fucking orgasmic! The way you went down me was so tight and warm. That being said, I know things can be said in the heat of the moment and I want to clear the air.

No matter what you decide, know we will always be partners. Nothing is going to keep us from being a perfect duo! I still want to see those new jitsu’s you were bragging about. No holding back either, fight me like we did before I left.

If you did mean it, the content of the package is for you. You can meet me at the address that follows, tonight or find me around town. Looking forward to what you say.

Take care, Kiba.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Below the letter was a bundle wrapped in brown paper. Cutting a seam, Kiba felt his cheeks scorch bright red as removed the packaging. Akamaru eyeing him as he sorted through the contents.

The first being a sinful photo of Naruto standing at attention with nothing but an orange jock strap that barely cradled his bulging package. His muscular body glimmered with sweat while straining against the black harness that was crisscrossed his chest. Even in the photo it was clear to see the leather straps were taut against his refined chest. Both tan nipples clearly visible beside each strap.

Each arm bulged as he flexed them overhead, orange braces strapped around each wrist. It was then that Kiba swallowed, a polished metal chain was wrapped around the length of Naruto right arm. A dog collar handing from the end, just above the blonde’s head like a sinful halo.

Written on the back, “I’ll make you beg to be my dog.”

Below this photo was another, an even more erotic display of carnal lust. Jock strap dangling from out a stretched hand, Naruto was grinning wide for the camera. His massive member fully erect and dripping onto the floor below. The stream of slick almost shimmering in the lighting. A silver cock ring wrapped around the base of the throbbing rod. Chain and collar now dangling off his right hip, wrapped up like a master’s whip.

On the back, “Be a good boy and I will let you sniff it.”

Swallowing hard, Kiba’s mind was flooded with masochist fantasies of what the blonde could do to him. Shaking away the thoughts, he slipped the photos back into the box for safe keeping. Akamaru smirking at the sight.

Next in the package was a thick, hard leather dog collar of orange and black. Hooking in the back, a silver looping was embedded in the front. A token dangling from the loop, one side barring the Uzumaki clan symbol and “Omega” on the reserve. 

Lifting the high-quality collar out, a flash of fury washed over the canine ninja. Fingers curling around the cool leather, “Naruto! You little fox bitch!” Charka surged across Kiba’s arms as the ferocity towards the blonde soared ever higher. “Call me an omega you little…” Despite a boiling blood thirst, he couldn’t bring himself to damage the collar. 

Even as his left hand clawed into his palm, his right cradled the collar like a precise gift. Desperate to distract himself, Kiba turned back to the remaining contents. A silk black jock strap that was tempting to don just by touching. And finally, at the bottom was another letter.

“Don’t kill Naruto, he means well enough. You really did a number on him, Kiba. Bravo. I haven’t seen the blonde this enthused since…Well that is a story for another time. What ever you decide, he will understand. Just, if you do hurt him, don’t kill him. I need my favorite toy, ok? All though, I wouldn’t mind having a pet dog in my bed as well.

I admire your persona of being the alpha, but I think we both know the truth here. Your body knows what is craves, why deny yourself the pleasure.

Asuma Sarutobi.

Blinking in confusion, “Asuma sensei? What the fuck? Wait, is that asshole sleeping with Asuma? Naruto you son of a bitch! I’m going to break your legs and use you as a throw pillow!”

Freezing mid-step, Naruto felt’s a chill roll across his spine. “Gahhh! Feel’s like the devil just brushed my soul. Whose grave did I spit on?” 

“Causing trouble already, Naruto?” A local village jested. “Less then two days and already there is a hit out for your head?”

“What can I say, people love me.”

“Right….”

From behind, the heaviest sigh Naruto had heard in years radiated from behind. Turning to locate the source, the sly grin he held only widened into a beaming smile. Shikamaru and Chōji were stepping up beside him as they walked through the bustling street. Shikamaru mumbling to himself while Chōji patted the blonde on his back.

It took a second to recognize the two, Chōji who had grown a few more feet since Naruto last saw him. Looking him over, Naruto found himself nodding in approval. The body manipulation ninja now carried a fierce presence beneath the gentle giant demeanor. Thicker muscles accompanying the new-found height. It be a challenge in it own right to break through his defenses.

Sight shifting the right, eager to see how Shikamaru had changed…Naruto’s brow twitched. “Chōji … Shikamaru…Uhhh.” The raven-haired tactician had barely changed in appearance at all. Aside from growing taller, it was still the same old Shikamaru. 

“What?” He groaned, catching Naruto staring at him. 

“N-n-Nothing.”

“Asuma said you were finally back. Where did you wander off to for what, three, four years?” Chōji said with a hearty laugh. Patting the blonde so hard on the back that he was thrown forward. “Seriously though, I bet you have a ton of stories to tell. How about we get diner sometime.”

Watching Naruto stumble forward “It has been less than three minutes Chōji and you are already inviting Naruto to dinner.” Shikamaru groaned. 

“So.” He quickly retorted, Naruto struggling to get a word in edgewise. “Aren’t you even remotely curious what he has been up to? Maybe he found a cute girlfriend in some exotic land.”

“Well I…”

“No.” A cold glare from the raven-haired ninja silenced them both. Craning his neck, Shikamaru weighed the options this conversation would turn into. “Fine…This such a pain. How about we take a rain check, we have prior engagements. Naruto, how long will you be around?”

“Unless the old lady finds a need for me, I should be around for a while. You know where to find me.” Naruto chuckled, hopefully to ease the tension. Choji chewing his lip over nearly forgetting why they were headed to the hokages office to begin with. “I’m back for good so we can get together anytime. Shoo, you two. The old lady hasn’t been in the best of moods.”

Nodding, the two took off. “Thanks for understanding, I promise you diner. Later!”

Waving goodbye, the blonde’s finger curled into his palm with hesitance to speak. The friends he grew up beside were so vastly different from when he walked out those city gates all those years ago. Watching the two melded into the bustling crowd, he wondered if maybe…Could they be…Something more. In the end though he brushed off such a silly thought. 

Sauntering through town, Naruto tossed his head back while enjoying the soft warmth that shined through lush trees. So many shifting shadows cast by the midday sun. Passing old haunts, his mind began to wander once again. 

It seemed like some kind of prank, in less a day upon his return he is shipped off to the remote mountains with Kiba. His bag still resting inside his apartment doorway, halfway unpacked. It had been just under a week since he “returned home” and still he had barely seen anyone from his days in the academy. 

“Everyone’s on a mission or busy.” Grumbling he kicked a loose stone down the park path. “No, Hey Naruto, or Welcome back! Where have you been…This sucks! I’d even take a welcome back from Sakura.” 

Brow raised while leaning in, “Missed you too, air head.”

Eyes wide, Naruto immediately leapt back several feet. Kicking up a rough cloud of dust while he stumbled on lose gravel. “Sak-Sakura, where did you come from.” Looking about, he was positively he was the only on in the park. No there was a family over at the playground. How did miss that? “How did you?”

“Literally walk up behind you?” She cut in. Naruto tongue tied in sheer embarrassment. “I have been walking behind you for the past three minutes and you just NOW noticed me?”

“N-n-no…I was just wanted to make you feel better about your stealth skill. I totally knew it was you.” Sakura merely blinked in a cold expressionless response. “Good to see you are finally able to sneak up on me!”

“I called your name in the street, idiot.” Opening his mouth to speak, Naruto slowly stepped back while closing his mouth. He had no excuse for that. “I walked beside you when you entered the park.” A pink hue was now washing across his nose. “And called your name a fourth time, but you were so lost in thought you could walked straight into a tree not realized you were eating bark!”

“It was my plan all along?” He grimaced.

Growling in pure disdain, Sakura could feel her nails claw into her cheeks as he buried her face in her palms. “Your plan?! I haven’t seen you in years and you ignore me like I am the wind and that is your excuse? Give me one reason why I shouldn’t smack you across the head for being a jack ass?”

“Alright, alright! Why is everyone hitting me lately.” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck softly while attempting to avoid the medical ninja's gaze. “I was kind of lost in thought. I just wanted to see everyone and see what is new, but they’re all busy. I’ve only seen, Asuma, Kiba, Chōji , Shikamaru, and of course now you. Kind of depressing you know.”

Hearing a soft sigh, Naruto flinched as Sakura approached. “I didn’t do anything yettt… Sakura?” Tensing for an earth-shattering strike to the jaw or worse, Naruto felt his shoulder relax as he was tugged into a deep hug. Sakura resting her head against his shoulder. “Sak- Sakura…”

“You dummy, you leave for a mission the second you arrive.” Her voice carried a gentle sorrow as she held him close. No matter how much time passed or how they changed, Sakura was still family. “We only learned of your return from Kakashi and Asuma sensei and then you come back when everyone leaves again.”

Smiling gently, Naruto hugged her back. He never knew how much he needed such a simple embrace from her. “Yeah I guess I have the worst timing. Don’t I?”

“Welcome home, Naruto.”

“Thank you, Sakura, it’s good to be home.”

For the first time in so very long, Naruto finally felt home. It was a blissful sense of tranquility he believed once lost. Taking a long walk with his old teammate, the two were able to reminisce about their adventures as team. The good, the bad, and events that still stroked old scars to life once more. Sometimes there was never enough time to feel some wounds. 

In attempt to bring the mood around once more, Naruto began retelling the more embarrassing moments they had had growing up. A few which got the blonde a one or two well deserved smacks for daring to ever bring back to the light of day.

“Worth it.” Naruto snickered as he dodged another strike. “You’d think I forget that one, Sakura? I’m going to tell your grandchildren!”

Vein bulging in her clutched fist, “Keep it up Naruto and I will make sure you never have children!” Shadowing stepping beside him. “Now let me fix that face of yours…After I break it into a million shards!”

Side stepping by mere centimeters, Naruto patted her the back before vanishing into the city skyline. Hopping from wall to wall before plummeting down to the alley below. Slipping through the shadows, he rounded the corner. Weaving between trash cans and opening doors. 

Hanging from office building ledge, the sight of Sakura charging in the opposite direction have him such a sweet sigh of relief. His clone would give her a decent chase before vanishing. Sliding down with the aid of a gutter pipe, “Sheesh, still can’t take a joke or embarrassing story. Hehe, still upset I stole Sasuke first kiss.” His own eyes rolled at the memory. “Wasn’t even that good. What did she even see in that guy? Better go see, Asuma."

Door sliding open with a cloud of steam, a soft purr fled Kiba’s lips as stepped out of bath. Streams of water trickling down the razor curves of his defined back as he padded down his chestnut brown hair. The rich streams of the water reinvigorating his step. 

Stepping back into his freshly laundry room, the towel around his hips slid to the ground. His thick rod semi-erect against his inner thigh. Urges still roaring from last night’s sexual discord, he didn’t bother attempting to seek release in the bath. “It isn’t the same.” He growled while sinking deeper into the bath water. No amount of self pleasure matched the intoxicating, sexual torment, Naruto could instill. 

Reaching for the shirt he lay across the bed; his eyes fell upon the gifts from Naruto. The photos, jockstrap, and collar carelessly thrown on to his pillow in a fit of frustration. 

Pausing, he looked away while he reached for the silky black cloth. “This is so stupid.” What compelled him to step into the black underwear he would never know, but as the pouch cradled steamy manhood, his resolve weakened. “F-fine…I’ll admit it. These feel rather cozy…I guess.”

Chewing his bottom lip, Kiba reached down slowly with both hands, stroking his member through the thick fabric. A heated purr of pleasure escaping him as the cool fibers stirred a primal hunger to life. The sensation of his rod being concealed, and rear broadly exposed sparked a sinfully curiosity to life. One he wished to explore with the commanding guidance of another. Kneading his bulge, the brunet swallowed sharply, his body suddenly wanting more of this new silky pleasure. Struggling against his weaning willpower, Kiba broke his hand away and dressed without out further incident. Slipping on his favorite overcoat, he stepped out. Bed now clear of any linger items. 

“I’m heading out. Be back later!”

Skidding back in a cloud of dust, Naruto gasped sharply! “Mmpf!” Back slamming hard against an elder tree just outside the training arena. White clouded his vision as he stumbled to side, wobbling as he tried to correct himself.

Asuma cracked his neck while stepping forward. Jacket tossed to the side, he took stance once again. “You’re wide open Naruto! Quit relaying on your Rasengan when you can barely summon it!” 

Spitting blood to the ground, Naruto summoned two more clones. Each with knives drawn. “Shut up! That was cheap shot and you know it…WOH!” Barely seeing his sensei move, Naruto leapt to the right just in time for avoid a thunderous strike. “Hey, wait!” Kicking a clone away, three kunai knives ripped through the air. Strike the second clone in the head, heart, and stomach.

“What?” He laughed, fingers slipping into trench knives. “You thought I was going to go easy on you? Hah, what did Kakashi teach you?!” Charging forward, the ground beneath his feet cracked and shuttered with each step. 

Steeling himself, Naruto took pose, orange chakra flaring in blazing waves. “I just wanted to spar a little!” 

Skidding, Asuma narrowly dodged a barrage of strikes. “This is sparring, now shut up and fight!” Only the sounds of vicious combat filled the space now. Asuma batting away clones as though they were mere pests. Keeping a keen eye on the original whose charka was so subtlety different. Instinct was to sign Fire Release, but the collateral damage to his home was not worth the triumph over Naruto. 

Instead, he chose to barrel through the clones. Ripping them to ribbons, ignoring the failing strikes that slashed his undershirt. “Shit!” Parting, the clones leapt away to reveal the original smirking with chaotic intent. A fully formed Rasengan rocketing toward him. “What? How did I miss...”

Arms raised, the impact shot him back into the wooded area behind the arena. “He concealed his beast charka so he could conceal himself within the clones. Tricky little blonde.” While his arms burned from the sudden strike, the older man slammed each trench knife into the ground. Slowing his slide at the cost of dulling their edge. Rolling his shoulders, he sauntered back up to the training field edge, hands raised. “Alright, alright, you handed a pretty good strike. Do you see what I mean about being open, though?”

“Yeah, I guess I never thought about it.” Naruto replied, turning at the sound of the doorbell. “I was little afraid you wanted my head for a second there. You and Kakashi get freaky when it comes to sparring.”

“Spoken like a man who has never seen Kakashi behind closed doors! You don’t know freaky till you room with that man!” Opening the front door, the slyest smirk formed on Asuma’s lips. Leaning against the door frame, his piercing brown eyes almost seemed to glimmer. “Hey Kiba.” His voice soft with cool coxing tone as he closed the door behind him. 

Having reread the address, the letters instructed him to visit a hundred times, Kiba still stepped back blushing as the sight of Asuma. Having always admired the man, Kiba’s pulse hastened as the muscular brawler ease in. There was no were to turn and run, his feet felt like lead blocks.

Asuma stroked Kiba’s chin softly, “I take you got my letter in Naruto’s little care package?” Nodding weakly, Kiba swallowed. His sensei so close, breath like fire on his cheek. The spice of whisky tickling his nose. “Who's alpha, Kiba?”

“Y-y-you are…Asuma sensei.” Cheeks burning deep red, Kiba’s body stiffened in anxiety as the older man’s hands wrapped around his waist. Yanking him till their chest were pressed. Asuma’s natural body heat easing the canine ninja’s heart as he looked up. “Sen-Mmmmm”

Lips pressed, Kiba moaned as each hand upon his waist groped him roughly. Their embrace deepening as he felt the older man’s tongue slip between his lips. Drinking him in till the world around was but a blur. 

“Asuma’s kissing me?!” Kiba screamed mentally, his body eager to embrace the man. “I don’t understand, mmmm. Why is he…” Breaking away softly, he had barely collected his thoughts when he was literally lifted off his feet and carried into the house. Asuma closing the door with his left foot.

“Look what the mailman dropped off!” Asuma chuckled, stepping back out into the training field behind his house. 

“Hey kiba!” Naruto cheered, flashing a wide smirk at the sight of the “pack alpha” being man handled. “You got my package…Mmm, sensei you really did a number on my arm.”

“Med kits in the weapons chest.” 

Struggling to reign in his senses, Kiba looked around as Asuma waved three chilled beers for the three to indulge in. “Wait? What the absolute fuck is happening?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work be sure to leave a kudo or comment. I love to hear what my readers think.


	3. Call me an omega, I dare you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba bows to no man, no woman, he is top dog! Striking down Naruto in a fit of blood-lust, he could have easily ended him. Right then, right there, but no matter how hard he struggled he could never truly hurt the blonde. Looking back into those sapphires eyes, a body so taut and sculpted through dedication, Kiba's hesitates. Pulse hastening, he needs one more taste of the dominance that made him whimper for more. Both none the wiser of the onlooker. 
> 
> The night is just beginning

Sitting on the deck, beer nestle between his legs, Kiba never felt more confused in his entire life! To his left, Asuma was leaning back without a single concern for the world abound. Beer glass raised him to lips, drinking the cool brew ever so softly. A sly smirk curling as he watched Naruto ripping the bandage roll with his teeth.

“Oh stop, I didn’t hurt you that bad.” He chuckled.

Eyes narrowing, Naruto raised both arms. Deep red streaks bleeding through where he blocked an incoming attack. Gravel from having slid back several feet, still clinging to the now raw flesh. “You came after me with trench knives, who trains like that?!”

“Same person who tries to strike their opponent's chest full force with Rasengan.” The older man retorted. “You wanted to spar at my level, so I gave you the full treatment. Train like you mean it Naruto or die in the field. Remember that!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Wrapping each arm right, a soft pink hue bled through. It would have been foolish to expect anything less from a ninja whose military prowess was that of legend. Thankfully the wounds were minor and hardly a concern. 

With a deep sigh, he sat down beside the bewildered Kiba. Never seeming to notice the twitching brow the brunet was displaying, fingers curled into a tight fist. “Hey sensei? I’ve been thinking about that mission I went on and…”

“OK!” Standing suddenly, Kiba stepped back. Surging frustration for the two men reaching critical levels. Paranoia of being the butt of another sick joke fueling this blaze further. “Can someone please tell, what is the ever-living FUCK is going on?!”

“Having a beer.” Asuma replied dryly. “Why are you yelling?”

“Talking about life?” Naruto continued, confused by the sudden outburst. “Is that a problem? We could talk about the weather, not really up to date on sports or the local news, though.”

“Nothing new, same old nonsense, different day.” The older man interjected. “All though, I heard the next village over is looking to start a new sports team.”

“Yeah? What game…”

Brow twitching, Kiba could feel his teeth being ground to dust. “Don’t play dumb with me blondie! What the fuck was that package you sent me?! What if my sister saw its contents?! Have you lost your fucking mind?!” Turning to face the raven-haired brawler, “And you…Uh…” Despite Asuma’s relaxed demeanor, Kiba suddenly regretted his outburst. The older man staring back, sipping the beer. Fierce brown eyes daring him to act on the hatred. “Uhhhh…Outside you…Ummm.”

“You ok there Kiba?” He asked. Voice now a sultry hue that sent shivers down both Kiba’s and Naruto spine. “Not like you to be short on words. Do I need to call Hana?”

“Why did…” Slumping back down, he suddenly struggled to even raise his voice. Merely looking into the older man’s deep brown eyes diffused his explosive temperament. He had to look away, shake free from the memory of that dominating embrace mere minutes ago, that enveloped his every waking thought. Yet his body stirred, carving another submissive taste of the man. “I should go.”

“What did you do?” Naruto sneered, eying his sensei darkly. Asuma merely shrugging in response. “Kiba, hey now. Let’s uh…” Rising, Asuma excused himself from the back porch. Nodding softly to the blonde before vanishing beyond the door which slid shut. “So…” Naruto began, nodding to himself. Sitting back down as Kiba debated on which path to leave, hopefully not meeting anyone on the way. “Yeah…” What could he say to defuse the situation? “You got my package huh? Hehehe, enjoy it?”

WHAM!

Barely a blur before seeing white, Naruto slid across the porch and into the nearest post with thunderous crack! Air knocked from his lungs at the sudden impact, he rolled to the right, wheezing. “Mmf, ok….Mff!” The world was spinning.

Gasping for air, “Yeah-Yeah, yup, I earned that one. Fuck, that hurt.” Glancing up, Kiba now loomed over him, cracking his knuckles in vengeance. “Hey now, easy there, Kiba. That strike really fucking hurt. Asuma sensei already wrecked my arms.”

“Omega?” He snarled with surging chakra. Knuckles cracking against his open palm. “OMEGA?! You little fox bitch have some gall to call me that! I let my guard down for one mission and you suddenly think I’m your little bitch?! I’m no….”

“Does that mean you DO like me?” The crackling chakra that was building around the canine ninja suddenly dissipated. Fist that was being ground into his left palm falling away as the color drained from his face. Looking up, bruised, Naruto now flashing a radiant smile. “Cause if you meant to kill me, I’d be dead by now. Right? Cause you said in the mountain-Umfff!!!”

Snatching a fistful of the blonde shirt, Kiba yanked him upwards. Driving him hard against the support beam behind. Every fiber of his being seemed to quake with a primal bloodlust to end that blonde haired ninja where he stood. There was nothing stopping him from striking that fatal blow! Blade in his pocket, one swift strike. Throat, heart, any vital point and he’d never receive aid fast enough. It would be so easily!

Yanking the shirt downwards, Naruto’s sculpted body basked in final rays on dusk. Tanned body so taut, sharped and scarred through years of strict training and yet so soft to the touch. So, coaxing when pressed into Kiba’s back, taken from behind just like he begged for. Naruto pushing the limits of his stamina, staining every inch of his body with his sin. Teeth raking across his shoulder, hands pinning him in place. Nowhere to run, no one to hear him cry. Voice whimpering for another stroke, a deepening thrust. Edging him closer…So close but never allowed to cum.

“Kiba?” Naruto’s voice pierced that haze that clouded his thoughts. “Anyone home?”

Staring into the black hue the ninja’s jacket, “Get out of my head! Every time I am near you, you muddle my thoughts. Twisting my own desires against me!” His rage began to boil once more. “I don’t know where you got the notion, but if you think for a second I will be some bottom bitch to you or ANYONE, I will slit your throat!”

Looking up, he saw the faintest smile forming. “Who called you that?” Naruto chuckled. “I’m brass, but I’ve never called a ninja of your magnitude a bottom bitch.” The grip on his shirt softened. “I’d be insane to ever consider it, no Kiba, you don’t understand. Though I guess that letter was pretty rash of me.”

Stepping back, ruffling his hair in a fit. “See there you go again! What do you fucking want from me?!”

Closing the distance, Naruto was now so close that his natural musk was clouding Kiba’s sense of smell. “I don’t want from you, Kiba.” Edging closer, their lips were mere inches apart. Arms wrapping around his canine ninja’s waist, fingers tracing his honed curves. “I want you. Body, soul, everything about you, I want it all.” 

First a gentle caress, their lips brushed softly. Kiba reaching up to touch the blonde’s cheek, fingers tracing the whisker scars. Each breath so silky smooth as they deepened the embrace. Kiba purring at the thick spice that danced across his tongue. Sensual as first, the grasp the two held on one another constricted with hunger to claim. Sink their claws deeper to claim the man before him!

When they turned around, he wasn’t sure. The sudden presence of the support team sparking a gasp of pleasure. An opening Naruto took to slip his tongue in, drinking Kiba in deeper. The canine ninja's taste so heavy on his tongue that the fire of lust blazed hotter. Their jackets only limiting the others silky smooth skin from being worshiped. An annoyance they must rid the other of!

“I don’t want a bitch.” Naruto growled, tossing Kiba’s shirt to the side. His slick tongue tracing the brunet’s neck. “I’ll beat anyone who calls you that, to a pulp."

Gasping, Kiba felt his body edge up the support beam. Unconsciously chewing his bottom lip at the heavenly worship. He had to look away as Naruto lapped at his right breast. “Not-Not again…” He whimpered, remember the mountains so vividly. “I’m not a bottom bitch.” 

Teeth raking across softly at the tan nipple, Naruto eyed his sinful ninja. “No bitch here, only pure beast. A beast I want claim.” Nipping sharply at his chest, Naruto tugged roughly on the ninja’s nipple. The faint taste of his bodywash still present on his skin. “I want to struggle against the bloodthirst you radiate in battle.” Now suckling on the reddening bite mark. “Claim it and be one with the beast I wish to devour!”

From the distant doorway, laced in shadow, Asuma leaned against the frame. Bare chest exposed to the cooling evening air. His left hand tracing every muscular curve of his frame. Edging closer to his waistline where his pants were tighter than a vice. It a wonder that fabric didn’t shred at the forcing straining against it.

Cooing through a cloud of smoke, his eyes never left the show unfurling before him. “Surrender Kiba, let Naruto claim you. Show me the man who became his addiction.”

Slick trails of saliva snaked across the brunet’s stomach. Linking lustful marks of hunger where Naruto nipped his flesh so cruelly.

Gasping, he struggled to keep his footing. “Nar-Nar-Stop. Ple-please.” His hands were already clawing into the wooden beam behind them. Nails ripping through the grain as his grasping constricted.

Naruto ignored the pleas, unzipping the ninja’s pant with his teeth. Yanking the restricting clothing away until the man he hungered for was revealed. Only now a single black jockstrap concealed his splendor. It didn’t seem possible, but the simple support cloth made Naruto want him even more.

“You wore it.” He purred, nuzzling into the ninja’s inner thigh. Sniffing the aroma of musk and body wash. “MMmmm! You smell and looks so good, Kiba.” If he worked his tongue in just right, he could taste the salty presence of that thick rod. The canine ninja’s gushing member having soaked through the thin black cloth.

“Nar-r-ruto.” Pleading for mercy, Kiba lurch forward whimpering for more! “AHHH!! Ahmmm, there. Naruto!” Gripping the back of the blonde’s head, it took every once his strength to stand. Each leg quivering as Naruto thick tongue lapped at his heavy orbs and cock through the jockstrap. Edging him closer to climax. So slick and damp.

Think line of saliva trailing from his tongue, Naruto pulled away against his ninja’s protest. “Turn around and grip the post.” He commanded, brushing away the slick from his jaw. “Now! Kiba!”

It shouldn’t have had that effect, but Kiba struggled not to cum from the vicious chill those words gave him. The sense of danger lingering in his thoughts if he disobeyed and how he loved the sensation! The threat of being the target of Naruto’s wrath made his body surge with delight. What would be the punishment and how it would deny him further release.

Nodding, he turned and grasped the post. “What is this ab-OUTTT!!!” Cracks splintered outwards from where Kiba’s fingers dug in deeper. “Ahhhhh!!! Ughhhhh!! Uhhh, Naru-Naruto!” His head slummed forward, gasping for air. Leg’s quivering, he feared letting go. “N-n-naruto…”

“Good boy.” Asuma whispered, palming his bulge. “Make him beg for the real thing.”

Slick dribbled down brunets’ inner thigh in slow streams. Naruto’s tongue lapped across the quivering hole in front of him. Fueled by the moans of ecstatic pleasure, Naruto pressed on. Lathering two fingers, he began to stroke and probe with deep sadistic intention. Driving them inwards just enough insight a gasp of pleasure before pulling away. "Mmmm!!! Ahhh, Nar....Ahhh."

Probing deeper, both digits slipped inwards suddenly. “You’ve been playing with yourself, Kiba.” Shifting his wrist, he began to knock each finger in and out as his tongue rolled across the quivering hole. Tip slipping in beside his fingers.

“Was the toy enough?” He whispered. “I will always be bigger, Kiba.”

“Naruto! Mmmm!!! Plea-please use more…. It’s not enough.” Kiba could barely believe his own voice, begging to be ravage. Shame, however, was a distant emotion. His body craved submissive satisfaction and only Naruto could provide relief. “Pl-please I’ll do anything!”

Working in a third finger, Naruto nipped at the brunet inner thigh. “I love how you assume you have any say, Kiba. Three fingers deep and you are whimpering like a bitch in heat.” 

Each digit shifted and curled, working deeper to stroke the brunet’s sweet zones. The hauntingly slow caress of the blonde tongue driving him the cuff of madness. Both arms were now wrapped around the post, desperate to keep his standing. He didn’t dare look down. Each slick stroke of Naruto’s tongue across his hole made his cock throb, never enough to be granted release.

“Nar-Nar-Naruto,” He pleaded, face flush with deep crimson hues. It a struggle to breathe through the howls of pleasure. “I take back every punch and insult! I swear I will be good!” The strength in his legs wavered, standing becoming a challenge. “Pl-please!!”

The silence that followed was mind shattering. All three fingers still buried deep inside him, Naruto rose slowly, pressing into the curved back of his canine ninja. “Please what, Kiba?” He whispered seductively into brunet’s ear. Tugging on the lobe with razor-sharp teeth. “We’ve been through this. I can’t read minds.”

Bare chest against his back, Kiba whimpered at the firmed muscles that radiated such a fierce heat. A dominance like no other wrapped around his chest, fingers clawing at his chest. Caressing each perky nipple, pinching as he whispered again. “You’re so warm, Kiba. I can trace every bead of sweat dripping across your body, down to your thick rod.”

Each hand snaked their way across those taut abs he craved to trace. Slipping between the elastic band that strapped the black cloth across Kiba’s weeping rod. Cupping the slick tool and heavy orbs below, thumbs stroking the shaft. “Beg for it, Kiba.” He cooed with sweet hunger. “Beg your master like a good boy.”

Swallowing, Kiba could feel his heart skip a beat. Blood running cold in his veins. “I-I…” There was where to run, he was pinned. “You…” Trapped, teased into torment and yet…

”I need you too…” He never felt more alive! Every fiber of his being was ablaze with masochistic hunger to be claimed! “I want you inside me, Master Uzuamki!”

Black blurred across the porch, orange follow suit as Naruto threw away every last inch of his bothersome clothing! Fabric of any kind an annoyance he would not allow. “I’d thought you never ask!” The blonde cheered, balling his underwear before flipping them over his shoulder. “You're going to face me, though! I want to see the submission in my beast’s eyes when I claim you.” 

“Naru-Mmmm!” Without a once of warning, Naruto embraced the brunet with deep lustful desire. Tongue slipping between his lips, he forced Kiba back into the already cracking support beam.

Grasping Kiba’s left leg, he lifted the brunet higher. Allowing both toned legs to wrap around his waist. Naruto’s twelve-inch member, shifting beside his pets soaking jockstrap. The rivers of preslick, gushing across his member only adding to the puddle that grew below them, as he positioned the head dead center with Kiba’s hole.

“Do you dare hold back!” He managed to bark, struggling to even summon a once of authority. “I swear if you….” Cold sapphires eyes silenced him, instilling fears of punishment. “S-s-sorry.”

“When do I ever hold back?” Naruto growled with dead seriousness. “Now open up for me, Kiba!”

Scooting higher, Kiba rocked his hips out as Naruto’s massive member slipped inside with a wet pop. The first three inches forcing their way inwards without hesitation. “AHHHH!! Too big!!!” Struggling to swallow, the brunet wrapped both strong arm around his master. “UGHH!!! MMmm!! Nar-Fuck your too big!” The penetration was so swift and direct, so good! “Give me more!”

“Yeah?” He replied, groaning as another inch slipped in a little deeper. “I’ll start trusting when you start begging for your master’s cock.”

The world seemed to swirl around them, Kiba pushing back as he sank down deeper. Terrified to let go and risk falling, even though his master held him still. Sweat was dripping from both ninja’s brow as they looked into one another eyes, lips brushing. The taste of the others sweat pushing them onward! 

Inch by inch, the brunet body surrendered completely. All twelves inches sheathed deep inside him. “AHHH!!! Deeper master!!! Unngg!!!” Kiba howled against the deep thrusts that rocked him backwards! 

“Agg! Harder…There!!! UGH!!! Uzumaki cock is the best!” Arms clawing overheard, he never wished for this sensation to end. “MMM!!! Fill me, master!”

Naruto leaned inwards, teeth sinking into the canine ninja’s chest. Thrusting his cock in faster to match the gasp and cries of pleasure. “Mmmmm! You’re so good, Kiba!” He growled, suckling against crimson bite marks that riddled the brunet’s body. “Be a good little pet and I-Mmmmm!! Fuck you’re so tight!!” Slick oozing down their legs, both gushing like facets.

“Nar-Naruto slo-slow down.” Kiba pleaded mid thrust, arching his back against the merciless pounding. “St-stop UMMMGH!!!!” The words choked in his throat while his body clamped down hard on the massive rod. Naruto growling into the driving thrust. “Ahhhh!!!”

Pausing, the blonde eyed the sudden slick wetness that flowed between them. Cum oozing from the soaking jockstrap. Looking up, his radiant smirk grew in intensity. “Did you just cum from my cock alone?” Kiba said nothing as he avoided those blue eyes. “You’re such a filthy little omega. I expect you lick your strap clean.”

Blushing deep red, Kiba should have loathed the demeaning tone. It was enough to deck him square in the jaw, but somewhere deep down, he savored it. “Please don’t stop. I need your seed.” He whimpered, madness setting in without his master getting release.

“Of course, UNF!!!” Eager to oblige his pet, Naruto pulled out completely, only to drive every last inch back in! Heavy balls striking Kiba as he buried his rod within him “Fuu! UNG, your tight! Going to breed your raw, Kiba!”

Nodding, the brunet wrapped both arms around his master. “Oh there!!! AHhhh, fuck me Naruto!” Despite the growing puddle below them, Kiba could feel his cock stir with new life. “Breed me! Ugmmm!!! Uh, right there!” Hips rocking, their eyes meet with primal hunger. The canine ninja blushing deep red before howling at the sudden sharpness sinking into his chest. “There!!! Devour me, Naruto!”

Lapping at the blazing hot pec, Naruto could feel his self-control slip further from his grasp. Sweating rolling into his tongue, he sank his teeth in deeper. Fueled by the howls of ecstatic pleasure. “Uh-Yeah? Uf-Never letting you go!”

“Like-MMM!! L-like I’d leave.” The canine ninja whimpered between each deepening thrust! Body feeling as through it was on fire. He never wished for this moment to end.

Edging closer to his own limits, Naruto found himself biting into the brunet’s neck. His cries of pleasure driving him closer still. “Don’t spill a drop, Kiba!” He snarled, orange chakra flaring! Each thrust slowing but driving force increasing! “Uhhhh!!! Yeah tighten up!!!”

Clawing into his pets’ hips, Naruto rammed all twelve inches back in without a moment’s hesitation! Heavy balls slamming against the abuse canine ninja, who howled in ecstatic pleasure! “FUUUCK!!! Take it KIBA!!!” Streaks of red flared across tanned flesh as a molten tsunami gushing inwards. Flooding Kiba, who was slammed cruelly, into the post.

“AHHHH!!!” Gasping for air, blue chakra began to swirl within the chaotic orange. “Ohhh, ahh! Gah, slow-AHHH!!!” Wincing against the shattering release, the world turned white! Thick seed dripping down to the floor below from both men. Kiba’s jockstrap soaked to the core in his own essence. “Mmmmm!!! So good…Ah-ah-ah!" Naruto's own molten essence gushing inside Kiba in heavy waves. "Mmmmm, deeper!"

"Good-NUnf!" Wincing, Naruto thrusts slowed. Pumping every last drop inside before leaning into his pet's chest. "Good boy, Kiba. Such a beast."

"You know it." The brunet groaned.

By their own graces, both ninjas managed to slip back down to the porch in a sweat soaked heap of lust and sin. The coolness radiating from the stained wood provided such a soothing relief against both their body’s. “Oooh,” Naruto sighed with closed eyes. “Better than those mountains. Fuck, you get tighter every time.”

Panting ragged breaths with deep flush cheeks, Kiba struggled to push himself upright with both arms quaking. “Did you just…Mmmmfuck! Ugm, you…” A gentle spring breeze felt as though every fiber of his being was being caressed. Teased, stroked, the sinful purr of pleasure that slipped between his lips was undeniable. “You-Mmm…Used your chakra to heighten my bodies sensitivity, didn’t you?!”

Nodding with a wide smile, “Like it?! Jiraiya taught me it! I can use my chakra to amplify partners sensitivity during sex.”

Slumping down beside his newfound master, Kiba thanked the heaven his dripping hair concealed the rich hue on his cheeks. “Fuck, what do you do me?!” Glancing to the left, sapphire eyes met his. “If you used a jujitsu on…” Tender lips brushing him, coaxing him just a little closer. “If-Mmmmm.”

Grasping the brunet’s hips, Naruto tugged the canine ninja onto his lap. Kissing a little deeper as their still rock-hard members brushed against one another. “No tricks, Kiba. You were just so seductive with such a toned ass that I lost control.” Reaching behind, Naruto’s left hand crossed the sculpted cheek. “I’ve never lost control like this before.” Slipping back a little further, his index finger slipped through a trickle of his own seed. “Still tight?”

Unable to meet that piercing blue gaze, “Y-y-you said not to lose a drop.”

Leaning forward, breathe so humid against the ninja ear, did Naruto whisper. “I knew you were a good boy. Now I’ll never let you leave my side.” Blushing sweet red hues, the two turned to drink into the other just a little deeper when a shadow loomed over them. The clicking over glasses drawing their attention upwards to the silent audience to their lude display.

His thick frame stepping in the moonlight with only a pair of shorts on. Wielding three drinks, he sat down just above Naruto’s head with a sly smirk. The last cloud of smoke wafted from his lips; the cigarette long gone. 

There was a haunting glory to the older man with how the moon’s glow shined against the forest of thick black hair across sculpted chest and stomach. Asuma didn’t even bother to shave anymore, just routine trimming to keep the lustful onlookers wanting him even more. Though only a select few would ever be permitted to explore even an inch of his majesty. Even fewer the unbridled dominance of his sexual hungers that knew no rival.

Placing the three drinks beside him, he reached back to slide his right hand through his raven locks. Thick bicep budging against the flex, bushes of armpit hair revealed to the two entranced ninja who were devour him with their eyes. Each hungering for the man in a different way, unaware the sinful desires Asuma felt for each of them.

“A-a-s-uma sensei!” Kiba yelped, scanning desperately for his clothes. “I uh…” His clothes were no were in reach. Stricken, he was not sure to run or surrender and accept the humiliation with what little grace he could muster. “How much did you see?”

Kneeling with a smirk at the silently observing Naruto, Asuma reach over to stroke Kiba’s chin. Brushing his bottom lip with before closing the distance. Thumb parting the lips ever so softly, the older man slipped between them. Drinking in Kiba’s slick essence, tracing every inch of the pet, who whimpered for more. Both hands now clutched his cheeks, titling his head back, Asuma pulled away.

Thick line of saliva dripping onto Kiba awaiting tongue, ready to please the older man with his very body. The same all consume musk Naruto radiated, wafting from his sensei. His cock stirring for another round, body weakened but eager to please.

“He’s a good boy.” Asuma mused, look down in the grinning blonde. “I saw everything Kiba and I can see why blondie here adores you. You two fuel one another competitive nature so fiercely it bleeds into intercourse. Which is a damn arousing thing to witness.” Winking at Naruto, “Kinky too, begging to be bred and what’s this I heard about a toy? Kiba’s uses aid to get off?”

Nodding, the canine ninja suddenly felt so very small in the presence of his sensei. “I uhh…I should…”

Sipping from his glass “Rest a spell and have a drink dog boy. Night’s still young and…” Kicking both feet over the porch edge, his feet sank into the smoothing grass below. The cool night air so euphoric on his bare skin. “You're both are still rock hard, doubt either of you can move an inch though.”

Nodding with quivering arms, Kiba collapsed onto his master chest, panting. “Th-thank you.” He whispered, nuzzling into the silky-smooth chest of his favorite blonde ninja. It was that frigid night in the mountains all over again and for once he didn’t care who saw. 

Sipping the chilled beer while watching the silver clouds sprawl overhead, Asuma tossed his head back. “You left your dog collar in the doorway, Kiba.” The older man noted blandly, attention still cast to the starry sky. 

“Hehehe, you loved my care package.” Naruto chuckled as Kiba scooted away, ashamed to even admit after all that had occurred, his emotions. “Oh, come on, you’d look damn fine in that collar. Skintight shorts, net shirt, and just your dog collar.” Sliding up behind the brunet, Naruto pressed into his back. “Even Asuma sensei is smirking at how seductive you’d look. The whole village will want a piece of you...Not that's I'd allow them.” Nuzzling into the curve his neck. "You're mine Kiba, I say who gets to touch you. Me."

Cheeks a blazing crimson, Kiba turned to his sensei, who wasn’t saying a word in response. Lips neutral, the straining bulge that tested the limits of his shorts ability to stretch, was proof enough. 

Nursing his own beer, “S-s-so what exactly are you two? Asuma sensei?” The question once a lingering thought, now blazed with curiosity at how calm the older man was. “How are you so calm after watching me….”

“Beg and plead for Naruto to ravage your body like the beast you claim to be?” Kiba grew silent, failing to notice the massive arm that wrapped around his waist. Lifting him onto his sensei firm lap. “Such an inquisitive question, there dog boy.” Staring down, their eyes meet. “Are you sure you want to know?”

Opening his mouth to speak, “I-I Ufmm! Mmm, s-s-sensei.” Two firm fingers were suddenly brushing his hole. Stroking a dribble of seed the brunet struggled to withhold. “N-n-aruto said…”

Face nuzzled to Kiba’s sweaty brown locks, Asuma continued the playful stroking. Smearing the seed around, pressing gently, but never enough to penetrate. “Master?” The older man cooed, turning the blonde who was scooting ever closer. Inch by inch their lips brushed. 

“Yes?” Naruto whispered, breathing heavily for the older man’s touch. “Mmmmmm, sensei!” Their embrace so cruel, both only allowing the other a second of pleasure before breaking away. “It’s Kiba choice.”

Panting while nuzzling into the thick forest of chest hair behind him. Kiba nodded weakly as the two fingers were now slipping inside him. Shifting and working his body into a frenzy with seed pooling in Asuma’s palm. “The nights-Mmmm!! Still young, sensei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I recaptured the blazing sexual tension from Frost Bitten here. I strive for scenes like this to ooze lust and emotional tension.


	4. Dog pile!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is far from over for Kiba, who is offered a moment respite from being forced into submission my the men he adores. Having waiting in the shadows long enough, Asuma can no longer hold back the insatiable hunger to taste the cocky "alpha male". Only they should both be wary, as Naruto isn't know to sit back and just watch.

There were only the soft calls of the wild that night to ease Kiba’s raw nerves. Sitting cross-legged on the porch, he downed a hard swing of his beer. Sighing a warm haze of alcohol before shifting. The bitter brew offered only the slightest dull to his nerves which raged in anticipation over what was to occur. "Pull it together, Kiba!" He growled, having fantasied about this very moment. 

Downing another heavy gulp, his hand mindlessly caressed the tender zones of his neck. Silvers rays from the moon seemed to highlight the deep crimson marks scattered about his refined body. To anyone else they would have been signs of shame, but somehow, they instilled pride for Kiba. Proof he could arouse another to fits of ravaging hunger and satisfied his partner.

Stroking a tender mark, Asuma’s words echoed through his thoughts, “I can see why Naruto lusts for you. I could trace every curve and bend of your body and never bore.” His firm hand stroked Kiba’s thigh, lips brushing his neck where Naruto marked him. Each caress deliberate and precise “I love how you begged, Kiba. I can’t wait to make you plead for mercy.”

He still shivered at those words, longing to explore what context they carried. “Be a good boy and wait here. I need to speak with Naruto, alone.” He was barely able to mutter a single word in response before being handled like a pet. Placed to the side with a pat on the head as his lords stepped inside. Being called a "good boy" sending deep shivers across his spine.

Bottle near empty, every hair on his body stood on end at the creaking slide of the back door. Instinct roaring to turn around, but he held fast. Blonde hair appeared in his peripheral vision as Naruto plopped down beside him. The blonde looking nonchalant as ever. “How is he so mellow?!” Kiba screamed to himself. Stealing a glance towards his semi hard cock and gulping.

Head tossed back, “Last chance to walk away, Kiba.” Naruto snickered. Flashing his tongue with a sharp wink. “We can pretend like this never happened go on with our lives. No harm, no foul, right?”

“I don’t mix words, Naruto!” Kiba barked, reclaiming of an ounce of his pride. Temper flaring at very idea of surrender, an Inuzuka would rather face death’s scythe and then back down. “You better get that through your thick head or I’ll beat it into you!”

Craning back, Naruto watched Asuma sink down behind the brunet. Cool eyes drinking in the fine specimen before him. Reaching around as he leaned into a whisper, “You never were very bright when it came to warnings for what will comes to pass.”

“Hey! Wha-Mm…” Cold leather brushed Kiba’s chin, a thick binding constricting around his throat as he gulped. It seemed contradictory of his pride to compile, but a primal desire drove the canine ninja to cast his head back. Eyes closed to the binding being clipped into place, falling heavy around his shoulders. The collar bound tight enough to remind him of his place, but never taut enough to choke. 

Reaching up, his fingers brushed the silver token which hung from the loop. A frigid bauble that marked him as pet of Uzumaki. His loyal, if not disobedient, omega. Grasping the collar, Kiba tugged weakly, body surging with excitement over being bound! The scent of hard leather brushing his nose as his cock twitched. The material so stiff and cold, yet his neck blazed where it brushed him.

“Why does this excite me?” He wondered as Asuma stepped in front of him. “S-s-sensei…” Voice choking, he looked into the looming beast of a man before him.

Shielded from the moon's silver splendor, Kiba bathed in the dominate shadow. A beast of muscle and silky black hair that could break him with a single hand, stood before him now. With only a pair of black short concealing a straining bulge of mammoth girth, Kiba couldn't break his gaze. Asuma's broad shoulders rolled into equal wide and lush pecs that bulged over a carved set of abs. Silky black chest hair only furthered to highlights the older man’s taut physique. Thickest at the deep cease formed by each breast, the forest of black formed a long V across his entire body, vanishing beneath the teasing lip of his constricting shorts.

Asuma smirked at the sight before him. A stubborn, if not egotistical, student was kneeing before his supremacy. Body riddled in crimson wounds inflicted through pleading acts of submission to the man whom he now called master. Silky, now stained, black jockstrap struggling to withhold the lush member, Kiba prided himself in. A piece the man wouldn’t mind savoring. In truth, he could explore every inch of the brunet. Tracing, teasing, edging, just to hear him beg for what his body truly craved.

“Come, Kiba.” He commanded with a fierceness that made even Naruto shiver.

Without a moment of hesitation, the brunet stood and stepped before his sensei. Swallowing sharply against the grip of his new dog collar. “Y-Yes Asuma, sensei.” He was no more than inch away when two firm fingers slipped between the collar. Yanking him into the muscular chest, so tight Kiba could feel his sensei's heartbeat. “Sensei I-MMMmm!!! M-m-ore…”

Soft lips were sealing over his, a warm dampness brushing as Kiba wrapped both arms around the broad chest. Head tilting back, a tongue snaked between his lips. Body tightening, he could still taste the bitterness of alcohol, a flavor he pressed for more of. Nuzzling against the silky hair that covered the older man's chest, pecs dwarfing his own, Kiba felt his cock weep. "Why doesn’t sensei taste so good? It’s like I’m hugging a fire."

Breaking away, Asuma whispered. “You want to know my relationship with Naruto?” Tugging roughly on the brunet’s ear, he reached around to cusp his glutes. “I’m Naruto Uzumaki’s loyal pet.” Kiba’s cock pulsed with new hunger against his sensei’s skintight shorts, at this declaration. “I service my master's every sexual desire and sinful fantasy to my fullest. Offering every ounce of my body and mind for him to abuse till he drinks his fill, even it breaks me. In return, he satisfies my sexual appetite and every desire. Allowing me to drink from wells of pleasure never known. If I am naughty, though,” The older man shifted so the brunet could feel the mammoth bulge. “I get a proper punishment which leaves me begging for mercy and his touch. And trust me when I say, I crave Naruto's cruel punishments more than anything. He is a cruel bastard, and I love every second of my punishments. The shattering me and rebuilding, piece by piece.”

Fingers sliding between each toned cheek, “Now you get to answer my question, what’s this about a toy? The mighty Kiba needs aids to get off?”

Seizing, Kiba looked towards the right. Naruto was sprawled across the porch, sipping his own drink while stroking his lengthy member. The twelve-inch rod fully erect and dripping slick across his finger. "Why are his eyes so cold-MMmff!" A sudden smack across his ass turned his attention back to the older man.

“I’m waiting, Kiba.” He growled with annoyance at the blatant disregard.

Whimpering, he had to look away from Naruto. Terrified what of mischief was forming behind those sapphire eyes. Face buried in the musky forest of chest hair before him, “It’s just a dildo.” He whispered, attempting to downplay the admission. “I bought one from the sex shop in town, I was curious...”

“Oh no you don't, I want details.” Three fingers stroked the brunet’s hole, tracing, but never probing. “Don’t make me force it out of you, Kiba.”

Shivering, he was so desperate to not think about that beast concealed within his sensei’s shorts. The radiating warmth causing him to unconsciously nuzzle in closer. Drinking in the heavy musk and silkiness of the chest hai,. “Seven inches.” He finally admitted. “It’s not very thick…”

Steamy breath washed over the brunet’s shoulder, Asuma nipping below the collar’s edge. “It didn’t work did it? Riding that simple toy would never stoke the fire you get when Naruto claims your body.” Index finger slipping inside, Kiba lurched forward in a heated yelp. “You’re so loose with our master's seed, my finger slipped right in. I bet you love the sensation of being breed like a dog, heh. Now then, what did it take to get off, Kiba?”

“Umg! Mmmm…” Words muddling, he could feel the finger hook his sweet spot. “C-c-clones. Naruto chained me in a room with Ahhhh!!! Clones, a mass gangbang.” Tongue hanging out, the canine ninja openly panted into his sensei’s chest. “They-Ahhh, took turns fucking me.”

Seed began to dribble down the brunet’s thigh, Asuma slipping in two more fingers. “Yeah a slut like you needs a gangbang from time to time. But that wasn’t enough was it?” Staring to one another deep brown eyes, he rolled his tongue across Kiba’s tattoo.

“They took me two at a time. Fucking me while forced to suck off the other. When one was drained, another took his place without pause.” 

“Yeah.” Asuma chuckled, break away while sinking to his knees. Admiring the soaking black jockstrap before him. The cloudy aroma of sex was openly wafting from the cloth. “I can’t wait for you to experience it for real. Naruto’s clones are vicious when they get the chance to screw.” Reaching up, he grasped the elastic straps, yanking them downwards in a single go! Seven thick inches of heavy girth slapping against the deep brown bush below Kiba’s waist.

“Naruto wasn’t kidding, you’re packing.” Glancing up, Kiba was chewing his bottom lip in embarrassment. A display which made Asuma snicker. Throbbing with sexual desire, all seven inches were slick with a mixture of his own seed and preslick, that oozed across his heavy balls. “Ymmmmmm!” Rolling his thick tongue across the shaft, the older man eagerly swallowed all seven inches with ease. Savoring the seed that coated his tongue. “Umnmmmm! So good! Damn tasty, dog boy.” A salty spice lingering on his taste buds, cum still warm.

“AHhhh, ahhh, sen-sensei!” Grasping the broad shoulder, Kiba’s head hung low. “Your mouth is so hot. GAHH!!! Don’t lick there!” Struggling to restraint another orgasm, Asuma’s sly tongue slipped through his oozing slit as a hand caress his cheek. “Nar-Naruto?”

“I got lonely.” He whispered, lips brushing Kiba’s. “Let me join in, please?” 

Purring against the pleasure below, Kiba’s nodded weakly while offering himself onto the blonde. Head tilting to the side, their lips brushing tenderly. Naruto tongue tracing his, before sealing the embrace of mounting hunger. The bitterness of beer being shared between the two. Wanting ever more, three fingers hooked the collar to yank him in ever closer. 

"What doesn't taste better when shared with you?" Naruto purred.

Cheeks hush, he allowed Naruto complete control. The blonde tracing every inch of his mouth while Asuma pulled from his cock. Stroking the shaft against his left cheek, slick oozed down his chin. Glazing his nose in the process. “Mmmm!, So good!” He growled, lapping at the nest of dark brown hair. 

Licking his lips clean, the older man returned his attention back to the twitching member in his hand. Tongue wrapping around the shaft while sucking the canine ninja to his base. Kiba’s spicy musk was now inescapable, though Asuma rather enjoyed the aroma. The earthy tones only further enhanced the fog of sin that lingered across the porch.

Gasping at the sudden consumption, Kiba suddenly struggled to pull away. Asuma beginning to stroke his throbbing rod with slow merciless strokes, while explore the tip of his uncut rod. Broad tongue curving around his shaft with each slow lapping slurp. “Fuck, fuck, don’t cum now!” He screamed internally. “This can’t end yet! Sensei’s sucking my cock,-Mmmm! How is he so good?!” 

Biting back a snarl, something snapped! Yanking free from the blonde’s tender caress, he shoved him away. “Wow, this is new.” Naruto gasped, stumbling back to regain his footing. Bewilderment becoming a blazing arousal at the new display. “There it is, show Asuma the beast inside, Kiba!”

Glazing up at the sudden commotion, Asuma flashed a dark smirk of delight as he rolled his thick tongue across the cock’s side. Rubbing it against his right brow while burying his face deep into the blazing tool. “Something wrong?”

Without an ounce of consideration, Kiba rakes both hands through the brawler’s raven locks. Grasping the back his head, “Stop teasing me and suck my cock!” Shifting his hips, he drove all seven thick inches down the older man’s throat! “MMmm!! Ffff-Yeah, your throat is so moist! MMMM!!! Sen-Sensei!”

Eyes closed, Asuma gagged at the fierce invasion. Rocking back onto his knees, the thrusting never slowed, but Asuma soon found himself purring for more. Leaning forward onto his hands, he allowed his student full reign over his body. Masochistic pleasure of being used forming a growing damp zone in his shorts. The source being a student only amplified the man's lust to greater levels.

“Mmmmm! Naruto wasn’t kidding.” Reaching back, three fingers began to stroke his own hole through the taut shorts. “MMMM!! Fu-GFmmm!!!” Choking, Asuma lost control for a moment as he saw stars. 

Kiba’s thick bush now buried against his nose. Drowning the older man in the scent of sweat, seed, and damp musk! Asuma could feel his free hand curl into a fist as he fought the urge to touch his cock. Restraint training edging closer to being broken, but still the man refrained! He would never touch is cock without direct permission from Naruto. 

“Ah-ah-ah!!! Asuma!!! MMMMMFG!!!!” Unable to hold back a second longer, Kiba rammed every inch down his teacher’s throat! “Uhhh!!! Drink my seed, Sensei!!! 

Inhaling the canine ninja’s musk, Asuma surrendered himself completely to the abuse. Tongue swirling under the shaft as the first lush molten wave, erupted! The first two swallowed with ease while Kiba’s grip weaken. Sensing the grasp failing, he edged away to allow the pulsing waves that followed to drench his tongue. The thick gushing seed proving to be oddly sweet and tangy on his tongue. Burst after burst, Asuma drank the thick seed, a thin line dribbling across his chin. 

Stumbling away, panting with his cock still dripping. “S-s-sorry sensei. I-I, lost ConT-Mfffmmm! UFMMMM!!!” Yanking the ninja down by his collar in a single swift motion, Asuma embraced the brunet with complete dominance. Lips sealing, he slipped his thick tongue within while pinning him to the floor.

Kiba’s cheeks blazed deep crimson as he fell back. Pinned to the cool floorboards, instinct to struggle fizzle into a complete surrender at the muscles that ground into his chest. First a growl of protest, it soon melted into a tender purr of pleasure with Asuma stroking his cheek. The man’s touch controlling with a concealed tenderness. 

Tasting his own liquid essence, he leaned into the older man for more, having forgotten how sweet his own seed was. "Why do I taste so good?!" He wondered, actively drinking from the source of that was his sensei. Still blissfully unaware of the constricting grip the older man held on his collar. Asuma wouldn’t have allowed him escape even if he tried. 

Desire to taste his student sated, Asuma ran a hand through his raven locks. Smirking at the trembling mess beneath him, while licking his lips clean of Kiba’s earthly flavor. Glancing to his right, Naruto was fully entranced by the sinful display before him. 

“You have balls Kiba, using me like a fuck toy.” Asuma snickered, both hands slipped between the taught waistband of his shorts. “I’d make you plead for mercy, hadn’t I enjoyed every second of it. But…” The black clothing fell away into a heap around his feet. A heap he kicked away while flaunting both sculpted biceps. “You still haven’t taken care of your sensei’s needs, now have you? Chf, guess I will need to train you some more before serving, Naruto.”

Kiba struggled to swallow the tension in his throat, the beast before him making his body weep. Ten mammoth inches of uncut thickness stood proud before Asuma’s sculpted abs. The two-inch diameter rod pulsing with mounting hunger for the brunet beneath him, slick oozing from his slit in shimmering streams. Nodding, he knelt beneath his sensei. Nuzzling in beside the hefty orbs that hung below the dripping rod. 

“Mmmmm! You smell so good!” He growled, burying his nose deep into the wild bush of black hair. Sweaty musk engulfing his senses while droplets of sweat soaked his cheeks. Tongue gliding across the thick shaft, Kiba traced every muscular curve of his teacher’s chest. “Ahhh, Asuma sensei.” Each taut muscle seemingly rock-hard and yet kneadable to the touch. "I've wanted this for so long."

Sampling a single drop of slick, the canine ninja nuzzled in tighter for more of the hypnotic musk which hastened his pulse. Head pushed back by a firm hand, slick oozed onto his eager tongue. “Sensei?”

“Pick a position Kiba, you’ve been good enough to earn a choice.” Stroking his rod, he need only flash a devilish smirk for the brunet to understand the gravity of his situation. 

Hands placed firmly into the porch, Kiba attempted to lift himself away... “I-I-I…” No matter how he focused, each arm quivered like jelly beneath his own weight. Each leg feeling as though a thousand needles were stabbing repeatably. The night’s escapades were finally taking their toll. Disgusted by his own failing, he didn't dare look up. “I can’t move.”

A sudden firm hand pinned his left shoulder to the porch beneath. It seemed so odd, but the brunet whimpered at the cold paneling against his sweaty back. The brisk spring night offered him little comfort, though, his body feeling as if were on fire. “Sensei-What-what are you doing…“

Asuma now kneeling between his legs, right hand stroking his inner thigh. “Heh, so I can’t breed you like the dog you are. No matter, I'm flexible.” 

Closing the distant, the brunet shivered as Asuma traced the curve of his toned pecs with his tongue. Snaking upwards, circling the tanned nipple, before nipping sharply. Kiba yelping in response. His cries melding in heated whimpers for his sensei to bite harder, when he felt the man suckle his tan bud. Mouth so scorching hot against his flesh. Instead, the older man continued his way to Kiba’s cheek. 

Whispering so coolly, “I want to see every cry of pleasure as I breed you like the omega you are. I adore your alpha dog persona, but we both know what your body weeps for, don’t we? You need real men to breed you, don't you boy?” 

Shivering, Kiba glanced down towards the massive tool edging closer. “I’m-I’m not sure I can take you, Sen-sensei! Mmmmm!!! You're thicker than Naruto...”

Already Asuma’s cock was brushing against the ninja’s hole. Pressing inwards while the two stared into one another eyes. The older man’s steely brown eyes, calming Kiba's panic. “You took Naruto like a champion; you have nothing to fear.” Whispering ever so softly so only Kiba could hear, “I’ll be gentle until you tell me to go harder. Just relax for me, Kiba. I'd never cause you pain and I promise this will feel ecstatic.”

Having observed Naruto break the “alpha male”, he knew just the trick to bring the brunet to complete submission. Leaning inwards, his thick tongue graced the already crimson marking’s on Kiba's neck. Slathering them before his teeth raked over each tender wound. Digging in just enough to spark ripples of masochistic pleasure.

“Ahhhh!” Struggling, Kiba, out of pure instinct, titled his head to the left. Allowing greater access. His own voice betraying him with heated whimpers for more. He was trapped beneath a man he admired, forced to be the outlet of his sexual hunger, and he never wished to leave! “Har-harder, sensei! Pl-please, I need this!”

“Like you have to ask.” The older man growled, sinking his teeth in deeper! The brunet arching his back in primal hunger for more, allowing the older man entrance. The first four grand inches of his rod slipping in with a sharp howl! “Mmmm, so tight!”

“Gahhhh! Umg, you’re breaking me in two! Ughhh!!! Big...Ah-ahhaaa, fuck!” Wiggling free from the weakening grasp, both arms wrapped around the older man. Purring as the sheer girth that stretched him beyond any toy he had ever used. “Ahhhh!!! Deeper, please-Ahhh!!! Go deeper! Ungg! Here, right here! It's too big!”

“I’m not even halfway in, Kiba. Mmmmmm, fuck your tight!” Pressing, another two inches glided inwards. “Ahhh, fuck, Naruto wasn’t kidding. You’re a damn furnace, damp with his seed. Mngh! Yeah, little more Kiba!”

Growling, Kiba found himself yanking the older man in closer. Pleading to feel his dominance just a second longer. A cry to which Asuma obliged by embracing the canine ninja, drinking in every moan and sweet cry of pleasure. Caressing his cheeks while his right hand reached behind to arch the canine ninja leg a little higher. Providing ample room to ram his cock against his sweet spot! Soon enough all ten inches were firmly buried deep with the panting ninja. Naruto’s lingering seed dripping out beside Asuma pulsing cock.

“Tell me when I can start thrusting, Kiba.” He whispered, tugging on the brunet’s ear with his teeth.

Struggling to catch his own breath, Kiba gave a weak nodded of approval. It feeling as through Naruto and one his clones were double penetrating him. The sudden emptiness he felt brought a cry of protest to his lips, when he saw Asuma grinning. 

"Sensei!!!" All ten inches were rammed back in with such force, Kiba would have slid had he not been pinned. “GAhhhhhhh!!! Sensei, fu-fuck!!!" Streams of white splashed across the ninja stomach. "Ung, pl-please don’t stop! AHhh! Fuck me deeper, I want Naruto to see!”

“Unh, yeah?” Asuma growled, placing his right hand against the brunet’s left breast. Clawing as his thumb stroked the tan nipple. Glancing to his right, Naruto was getting his feet. “Apparently you can’t satisfy Kiba, master.” Chuckling, he cast his head back, Naruto stoking his trimmed beard. Their lips sealing while he continued to pound Kiba harder into the porch.

“I-Gmmm, never said th-ahhh-that.” Kiba choked between gasps as he looked on in disbelief. The legendary tactician and brawler was submitting to his dearest friend, Naruto. Who teasingly stroked the man's beard while slipping his tongue between his parting lips. “Ung, ahhhh! Sensei, it feels so good!”

Naruto began to grope the brawlers pronounced chest; each pec cupped in a single hand. His finger slipping through the lush forest of silky black hair that blanked Asuma’s sculpted body.

“That is how Kiba always sounds when begging for more.” Licking the older man's nose with a delicate roll of his tongue, “Can I join in?” He pleaded, nipping at Asuma’s ear playfully. “Can your little master, join the dog pile?”

Slowing his thrust, Asuma cast a dark smirk. “There is nothing little about you.” Naruto laughed. “Don’t you dare be gentle, though. I want it rough and I mean no holding back!”

Kneeling, Naruto was already gliding his right hand down his sensei spine. Fingers zigzagging before grasping his hips. “You sure?” He asked, stroking his pet's hole with his slick cock. “Damn, your body is burning up.”

Leaning forward so master would have better access, Asuma growled. “When I say don’t be gentle, I mean it blondie! Now fuck me!” Attention shifting, “Welcome to doghouse, Kiba.”

Naruto felt his own sexual hungry consume him as his grip tighten. There was something about how perfectly his finger curling around each hip of his sensei that drove him wild. Stroking the full length of his member across the blazing hole, Asuma growled in protest! Demanding to be fucked instead of teased like a certain brunet beneath them both! 

“Damn it, Naruto I said-FmmmmRHH!!!!” The venomous snarl was choked by a guttural groan of pleasure. Matched only by Kiba who purred the sudden forced thrust. “Fu-Mmmrf, right there!” Both men groaned, shifting their hips. Without a once of warning, Naruto rammed his entirety deep with Asuma. Heavy balls slapping against him with each thrust. “Mnnnn!!! Ri-right there Nar-Naruto!” 

"Too deep-Gmmmm!! Asuma-sensei!"

Head slumping forward, Asuma slammed his left arm to the floor to steady himself. Deep primal growls were reverberating from his trembling lips, the brawler struggling to maintain his persona of dominance in front of the whimpering Kiba. It was taking his complete focus to continue ravaging Kiba and not surrender completely his blonde master. Each thrust driven in by Naruto guiding his own hips to slammed against the brunet’s toned ass.

Cupping each muscular pec in his hands, Naruto laid against his sensei’s back. Nuzzle into the curve of his neck. “Mmmng, you’re so tight sensei! Ahhh, you’re going to milk me dry!” Rocking his hips upwards to strike the older man’s sweet spots. “Ughh!!! Can Kiba or you get any tighter, damn!

Tossing his head back, tongue brushing the blonde lips, “Don’t test me, Master. I will make you see stars.”

“Who needs stars? I’ve got two gods of temptation beside me right now.”

Primal grunts of desire filled the porch as the three ninja dwelled deeper into depravity. Cooled seed was now pooling in Kiba's navel from having cum a second time due to Asuma heavy girth. As he groaned for his sensei to breed him, Naruto found himself purring against the older man's broad muscles. Bite mark dotting the curve of his neck where Asuma had demanded to be devour without mercy.

“Se-sens-Sensei!” Kiba howled beneath his teacher, streams of white splashing across his chest. “Uhhhh!!! Ahhh! I can't-Ahh, stop!” 

Wincing at the sudden vice like grip on his shaft, Asuma planted both hands firmed against the floor. Fingers clawing into the wooden panels as he too struggled to reign back his release. “Fu-Fuck! Arg, your tight Kiba! Mmmmm, fuck!!!!” Slamming all ten inches in full force, the older man wince at the thunderous release. Kiba gasping silently while his nails raked across his sensei back. Leaving deep crimson streaks, before falling away.

Collapsing against the porch with shallow gaps of air Kiba didn’t dare move. “Mmmmm, so hot.” He whimpered at the gushing warmth that now filled him, mixing with the deep breeding Naruto had buried inside him. The overflow seeping out as the older man began to pull away.

“Fu-fuck you are-Hey!” Denied the bask of glory, Asuma found himself being yanked back against Naruto chest. Cock slipping from free from the used brunet, who only whimpered in response. Thoroughly exhausted. “I wasn’t finished!”

“Neither am I.” Naruto sneered, clawing at the older man chest as he nuzzled into the deep crease of his shoulder blades. “Nnngh! Seeing you fuck-MMmm!!! Fucking Kiba was so arousing I can’t think straight!”

Asuma bit back his snide remark, instead leaned forward onto his hands. Rocking his hips in unison with his masters. “ Ahhhh!!! Kiba was amazing, but-AHa-Nggmmm!!! Yeah, Uzumaki cock is the best-Aghhh!!! Ravage me master!!!"

Within minutes, sweat was dripping across his brow. Droplets striking his hanging tongue and curled fingers below. Chest rising with heavy heaving breaths, he begged for Naruto to fuck him harder! Orange chakra surging as Naruto reached out to guide the older man's hips. Asuma's every nerve ending now hyperactive as Naruto’s beast chakra bled into him. A sensation the older man always looked forward to.

“AHhhhhh! Ye-Right there! Breed your sensei like the slut he is!!!” Streams of slick were already trickling down the blonde's cock. Asuma gushing like a facet, though, not daring to touch his member. “Mmmm!!! Don’t sl-slow down!”

Lifting his sight, Asuma flashed a lustful smirk towards Kiba, who lay on his side, watching them. The wild sensation of another gaze upon him, edged the brawler to new heights. His cock pulsing over the knowledge that a student was bearing witness his cries of submissive pleasure, while being claimed by none other than, Naruto.

Snarling, Naruto nails clawed at his sensei's hips. “Mmmfff, sensei you’re the best pet. Ahhhh!!! Fu-fuck, take my seed!!!!”

Head tossed back a primal growl, “Ughhh!!! AHHHHH!!!! Breed me NARUTO!!!” Streams of white erupted from his pulsing cock, splashing thick wave, after sticky wave upon the porch! Equally intense bursts being slammed into inside him without an ounce of mercy! “Fffff, so good!” Shuttering, it was a struggle to remain upright. The thick molten warmth never seeming to cease, even as it dripped around his master cock into a puddle of white. “Ahh-hhhaa…Holy, that was intense."

Glancing over his shoulder, “Got-Got a second round in you, master? Master?”

Sliding to the right, Asuma nudge the blonde ninja, who was now barley conscious. A look of pure serenity forming while he dozed. “Well shit, I guess you do have a limit.” Glancing between the two, it was a cruel disappointment to see both Kiba and Naruto had finally gone soft. Kiba slumbering in deep sexual bliss, a state Naruto would reach soon enough. “Ugh, fine! Alright you two, time for bed. I wasn't finished yet Kiba, but you gave a good show so, I'll let you off this time.”

Collecting the two-younger ninja with ease, Asuma carried them back to his bedroom. Where he laid them across the large bed, before coming to rest between them with a cigarette between his lips. Sparking the flame from his lighter, Asuma's hand froze. Index finger tapping the lighter lid closed before tossing it and the cigarette to the side. 

“Why ruin the night, I’ve got all I need beside him.” Tugging both ninjas close, a sly smirked formed as he closed his eyes. “A new pet, passionate master, life is good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers insight: This chapter damn near broke me, and I mean it induced rage! I had so many pacing, tension, personality issues with this single chapter. Threeways are a living nightmare to write, do not recommend writing them unless you have mastered prescriptive and pacing. Thankfully, I think it turned out ok...I hope. 
> 
> Thanks for the all the kudos. They mean a ton to me as a writer.
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Frost Bitten was such a massive hit I have played around with this story line for a bit and figured why not post it and see if I should continue it.
> 
> I love to hear what my readers think and kudo are always appreciated.


End file.
